retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nektropos Castle Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines These are heroic quests that take place within Nektropos Castle. This zone is aimed at players of level 30-37. However, it is very challenging below level 32. *'Note about Second Floor:' Many of the quests require access to the second floor. It is hard to earn access to the second floor before level 35 (see The Everling Lockets quest for details). However, if one of your groupmates already has access to the second floor, then you can complete many of these quests before level 35. Quest Series (recommended levels in parentheses) Zone Progression Quests You receive Visions of Hatred when you enter the courtyard for the first time, but it is not required to get the others. The Boar's Head leads directly to The Red Marble so they must be done in sequence. The Everling Lockets can be started without any of the others, but it will be difficult to complete without doing Visions of Hatred and The Red Marble for the accesses they grant. *Visions of Hatred (30) - gives access to the balcony on the 2nd floor after Sheila is dead *The Boar's Head (30) - gives access to barracks *The Red Marble (30) - gives access to library *The Everling Lockets (30) - main access quest - opens 2nd floor and basement Optional Quests starts with Master Eldin Necrosis just inside the courtyard, to the left #Trinkets of the Dead (30) #Ghost Stuff (31) #Something Twisted (34) - repeatable Storyline Quests *A Calling in the Forest (28) - starts when you click on the skeleton on the J'Rais Bridge in Nektulos Forest. Leads you to Nektropos Castle if you didn't know where it was. *The Fleshbound Tome Speaks Again (30) - starts automatically when you enter the castle the first time *A Portrait of Destiny (36) - Forum Lore quest (very involved) *Putting Maltena to Rest (50) - Starts automatically the first time you kill Lord Everling. Gives access to Nektropos Castle: The Return Item Triggered Quests *The Demise of Gascot (30) *The Locked Medallion Closet (30) *The Charm of the Brotherhood (30) *The Aroma of the Undead (30) *A Bad Broth (31) *The Last Request (31) *The Fate of Fleshripper (35) *A Crystalline Vision (33) *A Cauldron's Calling (34) *Bad Dolly! (34) *The Secrets Within (35) *Fair Warnings Ignored (35) *Creatures of the Creators Creature Cataloging (35) Heritage Quests in this zone *War and Wardrobe (30) - starts in Butcherblock Mountains Also, the following three Heritage Quests require you to kill Maltus Everling, so it is recommended they be done together. *Hadden's Earring (30) - starts in The Thundering Steppes *Restoring Ghoulbane (35) - starts in North Qeynos *A Missing Mask (37) - starts and ends in this zone Lore & Legend *Lore and Legend: Ghost (30) examine a shelf in the red armoire in the manservant's quarters on the 1st floor *Lore and Legend: Fairy (30) examine a stack of books in the Library on the 2nd floor Forum Lore Quests *A Portrait of Destiny See Also *Heroic Timeline *Dungeon Timeline